Dawn of Heroes
by Shroud09
Summary: Harry Potter was frozen in a magical stasis for ten years. He awakes in a world without magic and his friends do not exist. He is instead, trained in the Arts of the Shadow Assassin and joins a secret society known as The Order. He is their best operative, but his path and destiny may have a bigger calling as the world is crying out for the heroes to join forces and save the world.
1. The Shadow Assassin

**Dawn of Heroes**

 **Author Notes:** Harry Potter was frozen in a magical stasis for ten years. He awakes in a world without magic and his friends do not exist. He is instead, trained in the Arts of the Shadow Assassin and joins a secret society known as The Order. He is their best operative, but his path and destiny may have a bigger calling as the world is crying out for the heroes to join forces and save the world.

 **Chapter 01: The Shadow Assassin  
**

 **London, United Kingdom December 31** **st** **, 2010**

The City of London was no stranger to the bitter cold of winter. They have seen their fair share of snow and ice covering their great city. With the year coming to a close, people were beginning to make plans for the New Year, some were heading to parties hosted by friends or their companies.

The cold made people wear heaving clothing, some in a weird fashion sense.

It's because of this, no one bothered to turn to see a lone figure walking the streets of London, wearing all white with a hood across his face and a winter mask on his face. Making it impossible to see who he was. However, no one paid any attention to him as it was common for people to wear face guards on their face to protect them from the winter winds.

No one, would have guess the person underneath the clothing was once named Harry Potter.

Harry stops and looks up at the building second floor. The building seemed normally, but The Order information told him this was a safe house of an International Government. His target was a human trafficker as well as a drug lord and murderer. Apparently he surrender himself to a government agency for protection. However, The Order wanted him dead as he was a very corrupt individual and would only cause do more harm than good.

It was because of this, Harry had two objectives; the first was to kill the man. The second was to secure any information the target had and the government had.

Harry knew there would be no scene if he walks in the front. So he crosses the street and enters the building.

He opens the front door with ease, using his abilities to open the locked secure door.

He walks up the stairs and thanks to his electromagnetism abilities, he was able to release a small EMP in the building that disabled all of its securities.

The moment the lights went out Harry moved to the safe house entrance, he could see two shadows by the door and whispers behind the closed door. He knew they were arming themselves for a possible attack. Harry opens the door and moving as quick as he could, unsheathes his hidden blade from his shadow bracers and stabs the first guard in the heart before letting the man drop and stabbing his partner.

Harry quickly moves in the shadows as two more people appeared but Harry quickly used his training and skills to disarm them and kill them without making a sound.

Harry pulls out two throwing knives, spinning around he releases them from his grasp as they killed two more agents. Harry opens the door and could see the man cowering behind the bed.

"Please, don't kill me. I never meant to betray them. I swear, I was just trying to get some inside information on S.H.I.E.L.D." The man said in a desperate and pleading tone.

Harry looked at Steven Doyle through his Shadow Goggles, on the small side of his goggles, only visible to his eyes, he could see the man's heart rate raising. He didn't need to know that the man was lying through his teeth to try and save his own skin.

Harry walks forward without saying a word. The man grabs a knife and throws it at Harry. Harry catches the knife in midair without little trouble. He throws the knife aside and steps forward as the man tries to run towards the window. Harry moved faster than he could see. Quick as a snake sinking its fangs into its prey, Harry's hidden blade sank into Steven Doyle's heart as he widen his eyes in terror and all life left him.

Harry then swept the apartment and found a computer. Removing a specialize USB Flash Drive, Harry plugs it in and copies all the files the computer had.

Leaving the apartment, Harry disappeared into the streets of London.

* * *

Director Nicholas Fury, the Director and Head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division. Better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. walk through the London safe house and was puzzled. Six of his best men, laid dead before them. What was worse, they appeared to be no signs of a break-in, no signs of a struggle. To make matters worse, there wasn't a sign of a fight. Yet he stared at his dead agents all of them were killed with a single blow, and they didn't fire not one shot. He knew there was only half a dozen people in the world with this type of skills and training. Yet, he had nearly all of them working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the only one who could do this was a Ghost. The Winter Soldier. At first the thought the Winter Soldier was targeting them, but then realized this wasn't the Winter Soldier's M.O. He used a Soviet Slug with no Rifling. Just looking at the wounds told him these were knife wounds. Meaning that whoever killed his agents got up close and killed them before they could react. He past the techs as they were trying to see what was wrong with their security.

He came because of the Safe House which was holding a highly possible asset went dark for three minutes. His agents reported they had lost contact and all power in the building went dark. After power was restored, the agent condition was silence and the asset was unknown.

So Fury came to see what had Field Supervisor Jasper Sitwell had reported. Just seeing it was worse than he thought. All of his agents were killed in the small apartment, just before the asset was going to be moved. Worse, all of the Intel they had on what he had given was also missing. The Advance Idea Mechanics had deeper connections than S.H.I.E.L.D. thought, worse, they seemed to have a partnership with an assassin. Fury walks in and sees his Senior Field Officer, Phil Coulson looking at the scene, and wasn't moving a muscle. To anyone, it would look like Agent Coulson wasn't doing his job and merely observing. However, Fury knew Coulson was trying to picture the events in his head, just by looking around the room.

"Agent Coulson, report."

"Sir, whoever did this, is highly trained and skilled."

"I know that, is there anything you can tell me?" Fury said.

"This was done by one person. The individual enters the apartment and quickly kills the first guard. The second guard sees the attacker but can't shoot without shooting the agent. He then attacks the second guard with no trouble and moves in and takes down these two before killing these two by the kitchen with throwing knives."

"Throwing Knives."

"The knife wounds are all directed at the first four agent's heart. Killing them instantly. The two near the kitchen, died from something entering their throat. I'm sure he killed them with throwing knives as he could not have cross the distance in time. Also, I'm sure they came out but couldn't shoot without hitting the agents by the door."

"The timing doesn't make sense. Also the skills of the individual would mean…" Agent Maria Hill said.

"The individual is better trained than our agents." Fury finished.

"Is that possible. We have the best training in the world, and our agents are concerned to be the best. If there is someone out there with better training…" Agent Hill began.

"Narrow our field, trying to see what organizations and intelligence agents exist that has this kind of training. Agent Romanoff, report."

"We got nothing." Agent Romanoff reports through the earpiece.

"I beg your pardon." Nick Fury said in a would be calm tone of voice.

"Everything for three minutes is blank. All our security cameras, sensors and alarms went dark in the event of the attack. Whoever did this, has some impressive technology in their hands.

"Are we talking about an EMP attack?" Agent Coulson said.

"Similar, I've never seen anything like this." Agent Romanoff replied.

"Agent Hill, report back to base, look into anything that has similarities like this. I want any leads we have on this individual to come up immediately. Check around the area and hack into cameras in the area. Do a background check on everyone in the area and see who doesn't fit. Find me something."

"Yes sir."

Nick Fury sighs as he turns around and leaves the apartment.

* * *

Harry walks in the building and quickly exits the back before walking down the alley to enter another apartment complex. He enters and walks towards the side where the laundry room was. He walks in and picks up the set of keys inside. Harry then turns around and walks up the flight of stairs towards the fourth floor where he opens the door.

"Steven Doyle is dead." Harry said as he places the USB Flash Drive on the table and enters the living room. It was an average size apartment, but it was a good meeting spot.

"You've done well. Did you get the Intel we need."

"I did." Harry replied.

"Do you wish to rest, or do you want to take another assignment?" the handler asks.

"I'll take another assignment." Harry replies.

The handler places a folder on the table as he gets up and picks up the USB. He then goes to his computer and plugs it in.

"I will transfer the Intel to the network. The Mentor will decided how we shall proceed." The Handler said.

Harry nods as he reads the target.

Victor Kozlov, sixty five years old and was a Russian Mobster. He was a violent man with over dozens of murders, kidnapping, extortion, blackmail and arms dealer. He was on Interpol's most wanted list but has never been convicted because he buys politicians, judges and cops in Russian and Europe. He was also one of the richest mobsters in history. With his incoming hitting the hundreds of millions.

According to The Order's information, he was heading to London to meet with some gangsters to set up a stronger hold. He wasn't coming through the airport where he would have to go through customs. He was coming from Paris by train and would enter at Waterloo station where security would be light and customs wouldn't be so heavy.

Harry knew the mobster would be surrounded by his most trusted lieutenants as well has hitman who would be serving as bodyguards.

"This will not be easy." Harry says.

"The Mentor knows this. That is why you will be partner with another. Someone you know very well."

"Who?" Harry asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Astoria Bennette. She just finish her own assignment an hour ago, she will meet you at Waterloo station." The handler said.

Harry nodded. Astoria Bennette was a highly talent young woman. She was raised in The Order all her life. The Order wanted her to have a normal life, but she chose to stay with The Order.

Harry leaves the apartment and immediately heads towards Waterloo Station.

Upon arriving he immediately heads to the outlook that oversaw the South Entrance.

"Astoria." Harry said as the young woman wearing the Shadow Outfit turns to look at him.

"It's been awhile Hadrian, or do you prefer Harry?" She said.

Harry smiles at the eighteen year old.

"Either is fine. How long till the target arrives?" Harry asks.

"His train will arrive within ten minutes. Should we get into position?" Astoria said.

"Yeah, we cannot kill so easily in the train station. However, we can use their ride against them. Many of the guards will be hungry and thirsty after the hour long ride to Waterloo. Remember, wait for opportunity that shows an opening. Remember, we strike in the shadows, do not attack in the open. Kill only when you have a opportunity. Take it, but do not be seen." Harry said.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm not an amateur in The Order."

"Then let's go. Stay out of the camera's sight." Harry said as he pulls his hood up. The shadow covered his face as the two of them walks into the train station.

* * *

"Director Fury, we may have something." Agent Hill said as she walks up to him.

"What you got."

Agent Maria Hill revealed a still frame picture from a local store camera that showed the imagine of a figure wearing a strange white outfit. He also was wearing a face-guard with ballistic goggles.

"Who is he?" Fury asks.

"We don't know. But after a careful scan of the picture, we notice a couple of things. But what really caught our eyes was the weapons he had on him."

"Weapons?" Nick Fury repeated.

"Two tomahawks, and what appears to be wrist blades."

"Wrist blades."

"Retractable wrist blades. Our analyst almost miss them, but if you look closely, there are two of them underneath his wrist." Maria Hill said.

"I want all Agents with level seven clearance or higher who are available to begin all search and Intel on this individual. I also want to know who he is working for." Fury said.

"Understood sir." Maria Hill said.

"Sir, I got something." Agent Coulson said as he walks up to his leader.

"What you got?" Fury asked.

"As you know documents deaths and events began to be record carefully shortly before Desert Storm in the early nineteen nineties. According to our information we got through the C.I.A., D.O.D., F.B.I., MI-6 and Interpol there have been some unexplained murders. All of them with a single stab wound to the heart. This also caught my eye, I'm not sure if it's related however, there have been also some unexplained death's by gunshots. Either by a 9mm, or by a unknown rifle. All of them with custom made bullets. So they are untraceable. The C.I.A. calls them Ghost Bullets."

"Ghost Bullets. Been a long time since I've heard that phrase." Nick Fury said.

"What are Ghost Bullets?" Maria Hill asks.

"They are bullets that are untraceable and despite being fired, appear as if they have never been fired. So there are no markings on the bullets. Meaning we don't know what gun was used to fire the bullet. Hence the term, Ghost Bullet." Fury explained.

"Who has the resources to make such a gun?" Maria Hill asks.

"That has always been the question." Phil Coulson said.

"Coulson, I'm placing you in charge of finding all information on this individual and capture him or her. I prefer to capture them alive to have this individual question to find out their training and who they work for."

"Understood sir."

"Sir, we just got something." Agent Sitwell said as he speaks from his desk.

"What you got?"

"Police in the United Kingdom just pick up the body of Victor Kozlov a single stab wound to his heart. All of his lieutenants and bodyguards also have a single stab wound to the heart."

"Any footage of the killings?"

"No sir. Whoever killed Victor Kozlov, manage to kill him in the security camera's blind spots. There are also no witnesses. No one saw anything."

"What makes you think it's connected?" Nick Fury said. It was a pointless question, but he asked regardless.

"I decided to look backwards of the security footage. Ten minutes before Victor Kozlov arrived at Waterloo station, our analyst spotted something." Agent Sitwell said as he transfers a security footage image.

Nick Fury, Agent Hill and Agent Coulson looks at the security imagine of the South Entrance of Waterloo station. Two individuals wearing the same outfit were walking in, both had wrist blades and were hiding in the crowd.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** A little fast pace, but I'm replacing this story of **Avengers: Shadow Agent**. Sorry But I felt i was moving too fast and not developing the story well enough. So I'm starting over and trying to go at a slower pace.

Please note this story starts six months before the events of Iron Man.

This is a slight Assassin's Creed crossover. The Outfit Harry is wearing is similar to the Assassin's wear. The Shadow Bracer that hold the Hidden Blade is the same as the Assassin's Bracer's. Astoria Bennette (her last name is base off of Chloe Bennet, the actress who plays Skye in Agents of SHIELD) is an OC and will be a romance character for Harry. I will also be doing a poll base on the readers choice of adding Scarlet Witch as a possible partner for Harry as well.

The Order is very much the Assassin's Creed. I will explain this more in later chapters, but the Earth is divided by three humanoid species. The Humans, Inhumans and Terran's.

Humans are those without special abilities, but some may posses unique abilities.

Inhumans are those who are humans but were experiment by the Kree or their ancestors were and have awaken unique and special powers and abilities.

Terran's were originally the first true rulers of the Earth. However, due to unknown reason, they disappeared as rulers of the Earth and live in the shadows of the Earth. Many are apart of The Order. Their strength and abilities are far greater than a average human's. Many posses unique and special powers. They also have a high level of intelligence. In this story, the Terran's are a replacement for the Magical Committee. I didn't want to deal with a hidden community in the world and instead decided to create a secret society. Like I said, I will be revealing more in later chapters.

Here's a short bio of Harry abilities and class. Please note, his magical abilities will be downgraded a bit so he's not so overpowered.

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Alias:** Hadrian Evans Black

 **Code Name:** Cypher

 **Birth-date:** July 31st 1980 (7 - 31 - 1980)

 **Current Age:** 21 (Due to being trap in a Magical Stasis for ten years)

 **Species:** Terran

 **Identity:** Secret

 **Height:** Five Foot and Nine Inches (5'9")

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Skin:** Light

 **Marital Status:** Currently Single

 **Profession:** Shadow Assassin and member of The Order.

 **Occupation:** Owner and CEO of WebCorps (A Billionaire that rivals Tony Stark.)

 **Powers and Unique Abilities:** Magic - Electromagnetism - Telepathic - Eagle Vision (Enhance Vision and Binoculars Vision)

 **Weapon/s:** Shadow Bracers (Lower Wrist: Hidden Blade, Phantom Blade. Upper: Wrist Launcher; Grappling Hook, Dart Launcher - Poison, Sleep, Berserk, Hallucination) Two Tomahawks, Short Sword, Two SIG P226, Varies Throwing Knives.

 **Armor:** Shadow Armor (It's like modern Dragon Skin, but a little more advance. Also design like the assassin's in Assassin's Creed Series) Shadow Face Guard (Voice Changer, Breathe Mask with Underwater Oxygen Filter. Goggles comes with network scanner, internal heat sensor's, night vision, x-ray capabilities {up to 20 feet} voice and facial recognition and video recorder.

 **Color/s:** Black

 **Special Features:** Shadow Armor has a holographic mimicker that allows the user to appear as another person as well as cloaking abilities to turn invisible if need be.


	2. Hunting a Ghost

**Dawn of Heroes**

 **Chapter 02: Hunting a Ghost**

 **Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division Helicarrier – Somewhere over the Atlantic**

"This is out of line Director." World Security Council Member Rockwell said.

"Are you saying there are assassin's out there, roaming unchecked and responsible for over a hundred murders?" Council Woman Hawley said.

"We just caught wind of these assassin's. We don't know how many there are or who they work for." Fury said. He hated dealing with the World Security Council.

"What do you know?" Alexander Pierce asks.

"They are highly trained and effective. They also have information on S.H.I.E.L.D. and possible our agents. The fact that one individual was able to infiltrate one of our safe houses and kill our agents before they could respond means that this individual has been well train. The murder of Victor Kozlov in a train station means they know how to kill others without being seen in public. Obliviously we are going to keep an on any murders that pop up. See if there is any connections between the victims." Fury said.

"You better get results."

"Unfortunately, that may not be possible. It was only by luck we were able to get some imagines of the individuals. It was thanks to the entrance at Waterloo station we were able to determine that this organization puts both men and woman on the field for killings. We are also checking the files of the KPG and other fallen Intelligence Agencies to see if they had any agents of these calibers." Nick Fury said.

"So you have nothing." Councilman Rockwell said.

"We are chasing a ghost Councilman. A ghost that has been possible active for more than twenty years. Our goal is to hopefully capture one and find out who they are working for."

"A dangerous motion Director. What do you require of the Council?" Alexander Pierce asks.

"I want to check all custom around Europe and the East Coast of the United States to do a FRS scan through those that come from the United Kingdom."

"You don't believe this is just a England incident?" Councilwoman Hawley said.

"There have been cases like this popping up all over the world. I believe these individuals will move quickly and through customs. If we can find out who they are then we can capture them quickly."

"Alright, you have seventy-two hours to get some results Nick. I just hope you're on the right track." Alexander Pierce said.

Nick Fury nods his head and the screens goes dark, leaving Nick Fury alone for a moment. Nick Fury then walks out and goes to the Bridge. Agent Coulson was in Germany after another killing took place. Somehow, the 0-8-4's were successfully avoiding being spotted by satellites and even slipping all national defenses. Agent Coulson had taken Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton with him. Normally Nick Fury would protest against sending in two of his best agents after an unknown. But something inside of him was telling him they were needed to deal with this unknown threat. If they were a threat.

Nick Fury read the reports as Agent Romanoff was following a possible suspect. All agents in the area had been notified and were on the lookout for the 0-8-4's to show up.

However, his people may have been amateurs. After nearly twelve hours of searching the area of the killings, they had somehow disappeared from view again. Worse, the C.I.A. was upset because the person that was killed was being shadow by the C.I.A. they even had an agent working undercover and was killed by the unknown assassin. Or assassin's.

The only thing they got was they disappeared heading east. However, Fury knew it could be a ploy to lure them away. They could easily head west again or even south. They only knew they were heading east because of a laptop webcam caught them walking east. They were lucky to have caught the break they did.

However, the trail was very cold, and they only had guesses. The World Security Council did not like this, and Fury knew they would do anything to see his head was on a platter if he did not bring in results.

Fury sighs and knew if he had hair, he would be going gray from all the stress the Ghosts were causing him.

* * *

Harry sighs as he thought about Astoria Bennette, who was place under his wing as a shadow to gain more experience. Not that she needed it, but the Mentor believed it to be wise for her to learn under his wing before her final trails. This was odd for Harry as he knew she was already a full fledge Shadow Assassin and member of The Order.

Harry paused as his senses and his training told him he was being tailed. He knew he was being followed, however he couldn't see the individual as they were highly skilled themselves. Harry notices a group of individuals entering passing by him.

Passing by a group of people who were clearing shopping Harry pulls down his hood and steps into the shop and stands by the door way. He didn't have to wait long, as a young woman with red hair appeared and looked far more alert than she should have been. She looked around before walking down the street. Harry kept his eyes on her, knowing that she was clearly looking for him. Astoria was hiding at the hotel, waiting for the Handler to send the Package. However, there appeared to be some heat on them.

Harry turns around and immediately leaves the area, in hopes of the heat disappearing.

Harry opens the hotel room and Astoria was doing pushups in the middle of the room.

"What's the assignment?" She asks.

"There is none. We have to lay low." Harry said as he appeared near the window and looks outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Agents, of some sort of Intelligence Organization is tracking us. I fear they've been onto us for quite some time." Harry said.

"If there is heat on us, then we need to disappear."

"We're going back to the Hold." Harry said.

* * *

Harry and Astoria were rushing through the forest as they heard dogs barking and men shouting behind them. As they attempt to cross the borders, the border patrol spotted them and tried to capture them but they started running. Now however, they had a lot of people on their tail. Harry was cursing himself for making such a rookie mistake.

They stop running the moment they came to a cliff.

"We need to split up. You head south, I'll try to lure them away. We cannot head to the Hold, once you are clear, head to the Island. It's our only hope of being hidden. Whoever is chasing us, has strong international pull."

Astoria nods her head and jumps down the cliff climbing down while Harry looks behind him, he could see the men and dogs coming closer thanks to his Eagle Vision. Harry runs the other way letting the dogs see him as they gave chase.

* * *

Senior Agent Victoria Hand, got a very strange call from Agent Phil Coulson. She was to deploy UAV's to the Ukraine border, to track two individuals. She tried to ignore the request telling Agent Coulson it wasn't her responsibility nor her concern. It was barely a minute after the call with Agent Coulson ended, she got a call from Director Nick Fury. He then told her she was to listen to Agent Coulson and do as he requested.

She knew better than to disobey a direct order from the Director and Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. She did as she was instructed and watch on the monitors the UAV's heading to the coordinates.

"Agent Coulson, are you getting this."

"I am, I see suspect two is making a break heading south. Luckily, my team is near we can intercept this individual."

"What of suspect one?" Victoria Hand asks.

"The Ukraine military is chasing him. According to the reports, he's heading towards the Russian Border. Notify the Russians to apprehend the individual on sight." Agent Coulson said on the speaker.

"Understood."

* * *

Astoria Bennette knew she was being chase, she could hear the jeeps in the streets below as she jump across the buildings. Even the sounds of some gunshots could be heard.

She jumps down onto the street ignoring the stares from people and immediately gets on a pedestrian bridge.

She took off running across it as the jeeps came to a stop and people came out chasing her.

She stops short when she realized military men were coming at her in the direction she was heading. She looks backwards and could see military men as well as people wearing black and blue suits with an eagle patch. She looks forward and could see they were packing AK-47's.

She then steps on the rail and looks down below at the rushing river that was moving downwards at high speed.

She turns to see one of the men rushing towards her before she leaps off and dives into the freezing river.

* * *

"Sir, we have one." Agent Coulson reported as the men dragged the unconscious girl from the beach of Romania into an S.H.I.E.L.D. transport. She was unconscious and her body temperature was dangerously low, but the medics reported she wasn't in any danger. She just needed to stay warm and she should be fine. That was odd, as Agent Coulson knew after being exposed in sub-freezing temperatures she should be dead or near death.

"Bring her to the Helicarrier. Make sure she is secure and not a flight wrist. Bring her weapons so our techs can analyze them."

"We're on our way sir."

* * *

Harry stood in the crowd as he watch Astoria being place in restraints and lead away in a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport.

He abandon his originally plan when The Order told him Astoria never came back and never reported in. It was when he saw on the news that an unknown girl was discovered on the beach in Romania, he came rushing hoping to get her out of sight before anyone drag her off for questioning. He arrived too late.

Harry could only watch as Astoria was being taken away.

* * *

Nick Fury stood before the council trying hard not to smile.

"You have capture one of them?" Alexander Pierce said trying hard not to sound impress.

"Yes, we are going through her weapons and looking at her outfit. As far as we can tell, all of it is custom made, making it very hard to find the source of the maker."

"Do you have anything on the girl?"

"Nothing, no name, no identification not even a d.o.b." Nick Fury said.

"Who is she?"

"A young teenager. No doubt trained at an early age like Agent Romanoff to be an Assassin. I'm hoping to appease to her better sense of judgment to get her to work for us and have her reveal to us who she works for." Nick Fury said.

"Where is she now?"

"On board the Helicarrier, I have her currently sedated as we are monitoring her health."

"Anything you want to report?" Alexander Pierce asks.

"She has some healing factor. It's clearly keeping her alive as we have to keep injecting sedation into her every hour."

"Any idea where she comes from?"

"None. We have taken blood samples, salvia, hair, even fingerprints. We're running through every known database we have but have yet to find any information on her."

"See what you get out of her." Alexander Pierce said as Nick Fury nods his head. "And Nick, if she proves to be a threat or danger to S.H.I.E.L.D. then I want you to eliminate her."

Fury stood taller than usual as he looks at Alexander Pierce.

"Understood."

Nick Fury stood behind the invisibly glass. It was almost impossible to see, but regardless it was there. The air vent above her was also filled with knock out gas should she try anything to threaten him. Agent Barton stood there at his side with his right hand resting on his Glock 17. The glass was strong, but it wasn't bullet proof.

"She's awakening sir." Agent Hill said in his ear as the girl began to stir.

Nick Fury said nothing knowing it was better to let her get use to her surroundings. She gets up and looks directly at Nick Fury as if she wasn't surprise to see him standing there.

"Hello, I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who are you?" Fury said.

The girl looks at him. Not in fear, or a questionable look. More like, she was telling him she was in control of the situation.

"Can you speak English?" Fury asks a little annoyed at the girls attention.

She said nothing but stares at him with unblinkable eyes.

Fury asks her again, speaking in different languages but she remain silent. She just stared at him, her eyes did not hold the slightest ounce of fear.

Fury left the room as did Agent Barton was backed away looking at her before he reached the door. She turns and sits on her bed and looks at the right wall.

Fury walks up to Agent Hill.

"How was her pulse and heart rate?" Fury asks.

"Unusual calm. She clearly has been trained in counter integration. I'm willing to bet she can lie in a polygraph." Agent Hill reported.

"Send in Agent Romanoff." Fury said.

An hour later Fury watch the monitor as Agent Romanoff enters the room and just stares at the girl. The girl made no motion to acknowledge Agent Romanoff's presence. Agent Romanoff was use to patience but it was clear she was getting frustrated at the lack of response from the girl. No words were said, but the 0-8-4 didn't say a word and just stared at the wall.

After nearly five hours of complete silence Nick Fury called Agent Romanoff off for her assessment.

"She's been train, and trained well. Whoever trained her, understood her mind as well as how to discipline her."

"Can you get anything else out of her?" Fury asks.

"Something about her, something tells me she isn't a prisoner as we like to think. She appears to be mocking us, telling us she can break out anytime."

"We'll move her to the Cage." Fury said.

 **The Next Day**

The girl said nothing as a dozen men escorted her to a new cell. She gave no objections as she walked in the middle of them, their guns all pointed at her.

"I want you to understand, that you are an unknown. That means we don't know if you're an asset or a threat." Nick Fury said as the door slam shut behind her the moment she entered a cage. "It's because of this, I'm force to put you into this."

She looks at him as if she was telling him the cage was pointless.

"This cage, was built for something a lot stronger than you and more powerful." Fury said as if to answer the silence question. "You don't believe me, then press your luck. You see if you so much as scratch that glass, you will drop forty thousand feet. Straight down in a steel trap." Fury said looking at her.

She said nothing but smiled as if she found the whole thing amusing.

Fury narrowed his one good eye. This was unusual. It was like she wasn't intimidating or threaten at her situation.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" Nick Fury said in a cold tone of voice.

She sits down and smiles, the smile was getting to Fury. He half wanted to push the button and send her to her death. But he restrain himself, knowing she would break.

"Director Fury, you need to come see this." Agent Hill said in his earpiece.

Nick Fury turns and leaves and heads up to the bridge.

"What is it Agent Hill?"

"The Poseidon's Crew was capture. A message was left stating the individual wishes to meet you in Central Park in two days' time at noon." Agent Hill said as she shows him the pictures.

Nick Fury frown as he read the message. It was clear the 0-8-4 allies were attempting to rescue her and force a trade. But they were asking for a meeting. It was indeed strange.

 _'You have someone that doesn't belong with you. I too have your people. I propose a trade, I will return your people and Intelligence if you return her to us. If you accept you can meet me in the middle of Central Park of New York City. There I wish to talk to you. You will not doubt know how I am.'_

* * *

Author Notes: I know this chapter may be a bit rush, but I'm trying to establish a loose alliance with The Order and SHIELD.

Hope you guys enjoy, please Read and Review.

Any suggestions please leave them in the review.

 **Name:** Astoria Bennette

 **Alias:**

 **Code Name:** Shadow

 **Birth-date:** May 25th 1993 ( 5 - 25 - 1993)

 **Current Age:** 18

 **Species:** Terran

 **Identity:** Secret (American/Asian)

 **Height:** Five **Foot** and Two Inches (5'2")

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Skin:** Light

 **Marital Status:** Currently Single

 **Profession:** Shadow Assassin and member of The Order

 **Power and Unique Abilities:** Electromagnetism - Eagle Vision (Enhance-Binoculars Vision)

 **Weapon/s:** Shadow Bracers (Lower Wrist: Hidden Blade, Phantom Blade. Upper Forearm: Wrist Launcher: Grappling Hook, Dart Launcher - Poison, Sleep, Berserk, Hallucination) Two Tomahawks, Blow Dart, Dual Combat Knives, Two SIG P226, Varies Throwing Knives.

 **Armor:** Shadow Armor (Similar to Harry's outfit.) Shadow Face Guard (Voice Changer, Breathe Mask with Underwater filter. Google with network and internet capabilities. Internal Heat sensor's, night vision, x-ray capabilities{up to 20 feet} voice and facial recognition, video recorder.)

 **Armor Color/s:** White

 **Special Features:** Shadow Armor comes with a holographic mimicker that allows the user to take the appearance of another person as well as cloaking abilities to turn invisible to the naked eye.


	3. Deals

**Dawn of Heroes**

 **Chapter 03: Deals**

 **Central Park – Noon**

Harry sat at the table with chest pieces. He wasn't much of a chest player but he sat after speaking to the mentor. After a strong debate, the Mentor allowed Harry to negotiate for the release of Astoria. Even if that meant he would have to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I see you arrived." A strong deep voice said allowing Harry to turn to his left to see a dark man standing there. He had an eye patch and wore nothing but black clothing with a trench coat. It was strange as Harry was also wearing black but had a white rag tied to his right wrist. In hopes that he understood that he came in peace.

"I am thankful that you showed." Harry said as he gives a slight nod to the man. He gestures him to sit across from him. He does so, not before eyeing the table carefully.

"I know you have questions." Harry said as he moves a pond forward.

"Many, like who are you?" Nick Fury said.

Harry gives a said smile.

"To the world we are ghost, we live in shadows. We really have no use to stepping into the light." Harry replied as Nick Fury moved his own pawn forward.

"Were you the one in London two weeks ago?" Nick Fury asks in a stern voice.

"I was in London, yes."

"Did you kill Steven Doyle?" Fury demanded.

"Yes I did." Harry said as he moved his knight forward.

"You killed some good agents. My agents." Fury said in anger.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intent to kill them. However, Steven Doyle had done many things terrible. I was sent in to kill him to ensure he would never harm another again." Harry said.

"He was under witness protection." Fury said, doing his best to control his anger.

"Yes, I also have his intelligence he was going to give to you. I'm afraid the Intel was no good as many of it was pass of dead information. We've checked."

"Who do you work for?" Fury asks.

"There are, some things best left not knowing. However, the organization I work for, is very old. It has existed, since before the Roman Republic. Our earlier records suggest since the time of Alexander the Great. Perhaps it was Alexander the Great himself who created us."

"Impossible, no organization has existed for so long."

"The catholic church as. But they are public and well-funded. However, for us, who exist in the shadows, we are what we are. We don't lie about it nor do we hide it. But we don't shout it out. We are assassins."

"Are you here to kill me?" Fury said.

"Good heavens, no. You're not on our target list. We have no reason to kill you." Harry said in half amusement.

"So what do you want?"

"A simple traded. I have a dozen of tech specialist and intelligence I took from the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship. I will return them unharmed if you give me back the member you took from us."

"My superiors won't agree to such demands. Right now you and she are considered to be a dangerous threat. Unless we have something to ensure that you're not a threat, then I cannot let her go."

"She is more dangerous than you think. She is trained to deal with such situations. The only reason why she hasn't killed any of your agents, is because the Creed forbids her too." Harry said.

"The Creed?" Fury said.

"Yes, our Creed which rules and governs us."

"Explain."

"Hmm, I'm not really allowed to, because you're not a member of us. However I can tell you we cannot harm the innocent."

"That's not a lot of reassurance."

"Perhaps, but I'm talking to you because of the fact that lately many of our targets are seeking witness protection while we are interfering in military affairs. My people fear we may soon clash with the governments and military and wish to avoid such conflicts."

"Your people."

"Yes. You see we have no reason to fight a war with the governments. However, with how things have been lately, we rather have allies instead of more enemies."

"What do you mean more enemies?"

"It's a long story." Harry said.

"I got time." Fury said.

"Nearly twenty five hundred years ago, the organization was once whole. Until a small faction broke off and sought to not only rule the world, but enslave the minds of the world. They have come close many times. They manipulate the world's course of history to their benefit in hopes to become the world's masters. They are called Regulators." Harry said.

"Like us they too work in the shadows. However, they are very violent and twisted men. Steven Doyle, was a part of the Regulators. He worked for them and believed in their practice and ideas. He only went to you, in hopes you would hide him from our organization." Harry said.

"I've never heard of this or of Regulators." Fury said.

"Yes you have. You've heard of them a lot throughout history. They were once called, Templars."

"Templars."

"They existed, but on Friday the 13th of October 1307 they ceased to be called Templars and were force underground. After that date, they called themselves Regulators. They have always been a part of the world's history. You just don't know it. We have hunted them, kept them at bay. But now a new war is coming up and we cannot face it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Our intelligence suggests they are starting to gather allies. Individuals with remarkable skills and abilities. They are also touching base with other criminal organizations. Things are moving far greater than we can handle. That is why my organization has put something on the table that may interest you."

"And what is that?" Nick Fury said.

"If you agree to let us be, we will work for you when you need us to. We will also not interfere in your operations." Harry said as Nick Fury lean backs and looks at Harry.

"I have nothing on you. How can I trust you?"

"Hmm, I guess not trusting an unknown can be a problem. However, if you accept, just call me on this phone." Harry said as he pulls out a smart phone from his pocket and places it on the table.

"You will find your agents in a hotel room at this address. Oh, I know she hasn't said a word to you or your people. If you want her to answer your questions, merely say call her by her name."

"Which is?" Nick Fury said.

"Astoria." Harry said as he gets up and leaves and quickly disappears down the road. Leaving Nick Fury curious to know what his aim was.

* * *

 **Helicarrier**

Nick Fury walks towards the cage where the young girl who was called 'Astoria' by her partner.

The girl said nothing but looks at him with those dark blue eyes.

"Astoria." Nick Fury said as she suddenly looks up at him in surprise. She didn't say a word but did seem a bit surprise but she quickly masks her surprise.

"I spoke to your partner. He gave me this phone." Fury said as he holds up the phone. She eyes it and for a brief moment Fury thought her eyes seem to glow a bit.

"So you met Cypher." She said. Her eyes went back to normal but Fury was sure her eyes changed seemed to a bit darker.

"Who is Cypher?" Fury asked.

"My mentor, my teacher. One of our best operatives. I was learning under him when your people started the man hunt for us." She said.

"He gave me an interesting deal. Saying he would work for us part-time taking missions. What can you tell me about him?" Fury asks.

"I know he gave you my name to inform me I can speak to you. But I will not give you information on him. The Creed forbids it."

"Again with this Creed. What is it, what does it say."

"I cannot tell you. My rank in my organization doesn't allow me to tell you anything." She said.

"I cannot let you go."

"Then call Cypher. Ask him, if you want to ask him." Astoria said as she backs away as if she was mocking him.

"How do you plan to get out of there?" Fury asks.

"So he told you I can break out. The only reason why I haven't is because I know there are a lot of innocent people on board and I would be putting them in danger."

"I do not understand, what do you mean?" Nick Fury asked.

"Getting Intel from me won't work. However, we are very good at what we do. So I'll tell you this, the world has its evil. It's not the evil that lurks in the light that concerns us. It what lurks unseen in the shadow of the world. There are enemies you cannot see. You can make all the preparations you want, but the fact remains, when an unknown enemy strikes, you're going to want to allies also in the shadows to provide support and information. The truth is, it's not a bad deal."

"How do you figure it's not a bad deal?" Fury asks with his one narrowed eye.

"Think about it, I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has a lot of red tape when it comes to certain actives and assignments. I'm sure you have bosses and people you have to notify when it comes to these things. Wouldn't it be better if you had allies that didn't have such restrictions. People who can do dirty work in places you can't be and all you have to do, is look the other way?" She said.

Fury narrowed his eyes. Truth be told, that did sound good to be true. However, that's was the problem, it sounded far too good.

"In return, what do you and your people want?" Nick Fury asked.

"Truth be told, nothing. We have our own suppliers and resources. The only thing we want is the Intel on the targets. Don't believe me, test me. Put me in the field with someone who can watch me. I can show you what I can do then you can decide."

"And if I refuse?" Nick Fury said.

"Then this Helicarrier will be attack by my people and I will walk out of here, and everyone on this craft will die." She said.

"They don't know where you are, and I had my techs check this phone, it's clean. There's no tracers and trackers on it. So how can they find you?" Fury said.

"We have other means of communications. Truth be told, would you rather have me as an asset, or an enemy?" She said.

Fury narrowed his eye, truth is what she said made sense. However it as the fact she was an unknown that made her so dangerous.

"Fine, I'll give you a target that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been having trouble taking out."

"Who?"

"Richard Baxter."

"Awe, the International Arms Dealer. The one who supplies known terrorist with weapons and supplies."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has just got Intel that's he's heading to the Republic of Malta. Now, we are not allowed anywhere near there and that includes spying and infiltrating. There can be no S.H.I.E.L.D. operations on that island. We have no way to get in and no extraction if things go wrong. You got twenty four hours. We can drop you off in Italy, however, you are on your own to complete the assignment."

"I can complete this assignment in an hour." Astoria said.

Nick Fury looks at her with a narrowed eye. Even his best Agents would have a hard time with this assignment.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

Nick Fury was stun beyond relief. Not only 'Astoria' complete her mission in less than hour, she did it without being seen or detected by any security.

Even better, not only did she successfully but she also grab intelligence that showed secret storage and stashes around Europe. She also manage to grab intelligence on meeting spots and names of terrorist that S.H.I.E.L.D. had no knowledge of.

He hated to admit it, but if a rookie of an unknown organization was able to do so well on one of the most secure countries in the world, then he was scared of what their best operative can do.

He also hated to admit it and would most likely never tell the World Security Council, but 'Astoria' preform even better than Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. This sent a high level of fear of what 'Cypher' can do. He was starting to believe, S.H.I.E.L.D. was outmatch by this organization.

He picks up the cell phone 'Cypher' gave him and presses the second key. No number was shown but he could hear the phone ringing.

"I was expecting you to call." Cypher's voice said on the end.

"About your deal, you agree to work for me?"

"Only part time. I will take assignments that I believe will benefit both our parties. In return I believe it wise to share Intelligence on certain individuals, those who are a threat to the world and its security."

"I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"I would like if you can train some of my agents." Fury said.

Silence was met on the phone.

"Such a request is dangerous. Right now, my answer has to no. however, if our partnership shows promise, then I will take your request into consideration." Cypher said.

"Very well. Astoria is being release in New York City, I trust you can find her."

"Oh, she knows where to go. However, now that we are talking about that, I'll make one deal with you."

"What's that?" Fury said.

"You keep your agents off our operatives, and we'll keep our operatives off your agents."

Fury would normally lie and agree to such demands, but in this case, he had a feeling if he lied, S.H.I.E.L.D. would pay a heavy price. For the time being, he knew it was a fair deal.

"Agreed." Fury said.

The called ended and Fury leans forward and rest his hands between his eyes. He knew Agent Maria Hill would raise a fit and question this decision, but from what he saw, they had intelligence on S.H.I.E.L.D. and they had nothing on them. Not even a name for their organization.

Fury lets out a long heavy sigh as he started wondering what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 **WebCorps Tower; CEO Private Office**

Harry looks at Astoria who disappeared behind an ally and quickly disparate from view and reappeared into his office.

"That didn't go so well." She said as she sat down.

She wasn't use to using apparition in great distances, but she did well.

"Let the Order know, also, keep our distance from S.H.I.E.L.D. but keep a close eye on them."

"Is something wrong?" Astoria asks.

"I was going over the encrypted message in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files we have. I think I may have found something disturbing."

"What you mean?"

"There appears to be a hidden message inside the message."

"That's not unusual."

"In most cases it wouldn't be. Expect this message was trying to hide itself from S.H.I.E.L.D. The only thing I really am getting is at the end of the message, the rest is unclear."

"What's at the end?" Astoria asks.

"H.H. What that means, I have no idea. I can bet everything, that this code is not S.H.I.E.L.D. when you return to the 'Cove' give everything we have on this to the Mentor and have it stored in the Dark Codex. We may be allies with S.H.I.E.L.D. but there is a possible something else is going on and they may become enemies."

"What protocol should we be at with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Astoria asks.

Harry sits back in his chair and frowns.

"All Assassin's are to be at level 2 yellow status when it comes to S.H.I.E.L.D., keep your distance and stick to the Creed."

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long, but been a bit busy. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Terrans (I'm making some changes about the Terran's)

They are this world's wizards and witches. So they all can do magic. They also live longer and they are a lot like a Super Soldier. They are also empathy, and normally bond with each other through their empathy by sensing their emotions and using it to strengthen their connections.

The only difference between is that the Terran's are only a couple hundred strong, while the humans are nearly 3 trillion strong.

So in logic, the Terran's survive by existing in the shadows.

(The reason for this is because of Harry's arrival in the world. It created a paradox shift in the original world life.)

 **The Order Protocols**

Level 1 Red – Sworn Enemies (No Truce and Treaties Exists)

Level 2 Red – Enemies (Normally Allies to Level 1 Enemies)

Level 1 Yellow – Combat Readiness to certain groups and parties

Level 2 Yellow – Uncertain towards the group (Can go to Green Level or Red Level)

Level 1 Green – Strong Alliances and Treaties

Level 2 Green – Shadow Alliances (normally paid informants)

 **The Creed**

Never kill or endanger the innocent

Never compromise or endanger your brethren

Trust Each Other as you Trust yourself


End file.
